


Fanart for Hamartia (the hero's fatal flaw) by astolat

by Fringuello



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello
Summary: Fanart inspired by astolat's wonderful story entitled Hamartia (the hero's fatal flaw)





	1. Glasses the Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hamartia (the hero's fatal flaw)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724645) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [July Goes Nuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> After requesting art work for a couple of scenes from _Hamartia_ as part of Zaniida's July challenge, I decided to go ahead and create images of two of my favorite bits from the story.


	2. John Reese Prepares to Meet the Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Reese prepares to meet a party of homophobic neighbors


	3. John Reese Prepares to Meet the Neighbors (second version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frillier version of the previous image.


End file.
